onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Tome 74
| tome = 74 | nomj = いつでもキミのそばにいる | nomf = Je serai toujours à tes côtés | parutionj = 4 Juin 2014 | parutionf = À venir | chapitres = 732 à 742 }} Le''' Tome 74''' s'intitule'' "Je serai toujours à tes côtés". Parution '''Parution au Japon : 04 Juin 2014' Parution en France : À venir Chapitres : Chapitre 732 à 742 Couverture • Monkey D. Luffy • Usopp • Franky • Trébol • Pica • Sugar • Señor Pink • Soldat Fureur Éclair • Viola Edito thumb|Édito du Tome 74.Les gens parlent parfois de la texture des aliments. J'ai trouvé quelque chose dont la texture des aliments est "mochi-mochi". C'est le mochi. (Note : Le Mochi est une nourriture japonaise traditionnelle. L'homme sur la photo est en train de manger un mochi. "Mochi-mochi" est une onomatopée qui ressemble à "chewy" en Japonais.) Maintenant, commencons mochi-mochi le Volume 74 !! Je n'ai pas pu mettre 11 chapitre dans ce volume. Désolé pour les personnes concernées. (People sometimes talk about food texture. I've found something whose food texture is mochi-mochi. It is mochi . (note: Mochi is a Japanese traditional food. The man in the pic is eating Mochi. Mochi-mochi is the onomatopoeia which means "chewy" in Japanese.) Now let's start mochi-mochi Volume 74!! ...I couldn't help inserting 11 chapters in this volume. Thanks for the persons concerned.) Résumé À venir SBS et + 733-734 : thumb|left|Entre les chapitres 733 et 734. Anniversaire de Cavendish: 31 Août 734-735 : thumb|left|Entre les chapitres 734 et 735. Lecteur : Avez-vous déjà pleuré pendant que vous dessiniez ONE PIECE ?(Have you cried while you are drawing ONE PIECE?) Oda: Plein de fois. Mais, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés dans ONE PIECE à dessiner les scènes de Vivi. C'était vraiment très dur à dessiner. (Many times. But I had the most difficulty in drawing ONE PIECE in this Vivi scene. It was really hard to draw.) 735-736 : thumb|left|Entre les chapitres 735 et 736. Anniversaire de Fujitora: 10 Août Lecteur : Salut, Oda. Quand apparaîtra "Pink Rabbit" ? (Hi, Oda. When will "Pink Rabbit" appear?) Oda: Quoi ?? Pink... Rabbit... ? "Bien." Nous avons 3 amiraux, Kizaru, Fujitora et Ryokugyu (Green Bull) Ah ! Ca me dit quelque chose ! Tu dois parler de la Vice-Amirale qui était une des canditates pour les nouveaux amiraux ! OK ! Je vais vous la montrer ! C'est "Pink Rabbit" (What?? Pink... Rabbit...? Well..We have 3 admirals such as Kizaru, Fujitora and Ryokugyu (Green Bull)... Ah! That reminds me. You must be talking about that person who is Vice Admiral and was one of the candidates of the new admirals! OK! I'll show you. She is "Pink Rabbit.") thumb|left|Pink Rabbit 736-737 : thumb|left|Entre les chapitres 736 et 737. Trébol avec la tenue de Dellinger, celle de Baby-5 et celle de Doflamingo. 737-738 : thumb|left|Entre les chapitres 737 et 738. Lecteur: Quand est-ce que chaque Mugiwara se lève et se couche ? Oda: Zoro: AM4:00 AM7:00 (plus sieste) Nami: PM11:00 AM7:00 Sanji: AM0:00 AM5:00 Chopper: PM9:00 AM7:00 (plus sieste) Robin: PM11:00 AM6:00 Franky: AM1:00 AM9:00 Brook: AM0:00 AM5:00 Luffy: Quand il veut ! (environ 5 heures) 738-739 : thumb|left|Entre les chapitres 738 et 739. Les drapeaux des supernovaes ont été révélés. thumb|left|Les drapeaux des supernovaes ?-? : Le pénis de Marco peut régénérer même s'il est coupé ... Images Bonus : thumb|left|L’équipage de Doflamingo et les nains dans le T.74thumb|Dernière page du livre sans la couverture. Navigation du Site en:Volume 1#Volume 74